


The Only One in the Room

by TheSassyWombat



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: American Militarism, American imperialism, Black Lives Matter, Black Panther Party, Black woman, Cold War, Feminism, Intersectionality, Japanese Internment, Military, Mutants, Protests, Racism, Terrorists, Vietnam War, World War II, trail of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassyWombat/pseuds/TheSassyWombat
Summary: People are developing mutant powers and the Vietnam War is raging.  A Black, female professor sits down on a news show to debate an American General.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Only One in the Room

Dr. Washington set down her lipstick on the table in front of her and gave herself a steady look in the mirror. Her hair had been impeccably hot combed and then twisted up into voluptuous, smooth waves. Now, not a hair was out of place, and her makeup was more bold than typical, but perfect for television. She ran one hand down the length of her pearl necklace in the only sign of nervousness she allowed herself. Then with a swift, economical movement, she swept her makeup back into her bag, which she tucked into her purse.

Her eyes glanced over the other people in the back of the busy studio. The host of the news show had greeted her cheerfully and then moved on about his evening 45 minutes ago. Nearby, the other expert who was going to participate in the debate this evening was flirting with the makeup girl putting him together. No makeup girl had stepped forward to help Dr. Washington, which was probably just as well, since the odds of these white girls knowing how to do a black woman’s makeup were slim. It was the makeup girls’ loss though, because helping Dr. Washington would have been much more pleasant. Brigadier General Holtz was flirting in a slimy, overly obvious way. He was a wiry, balding man, with a surprising pot belly that didn’t fit the rest of his look. A powerful, yet unattractive man asserting himself where he was not wanted.

Dr. Washington absentmindedly categorized the difference between herself and the other people in the room. The makeup girls were early to mid-twenties, white, and tended to have long hair, head bands, and the new fashion craze of neon colored lycra bell bottoms and bell sleeved tops. Dr. Washington’s black, wide legged slacks and white and blacked checkered suit jacket were in stark contrast.

She did not fit in with the other professionals in the news room either because she was the only woman and the only black person. The backstage workers wore casual jeans and smoked. The newscasters and executives wore suits and also smoked, when not on the air. She was used to being the only “one” in the room and had developed a thick skin about it. This was not what was making her nervous. What was making her nervous was the huge news announcement that had dropped today, that was certainly going to be discussed at length on the news show, instead of the academic debate regarding the history leading up to the Vietnam War that had been planned, and which she was highly qualified to discuss.

Dr. Washington remained calm, face impassive, however, as the show went to commercial break and she was shepherded into a short orange chair, next to TV personality Bill Perry and across from Holtz. Bill smiled brilliantly, welcoming the guests back to the news segment. His swept back brown hair, tanned face, and blue eyes were professionally trained to be welcoming and appealing to women and men alike. “Today, I have the absolute pleasure of welcoming two exteemed guests to WHI Evening News: A Deeper Look. We have retired Brigadier General Holtz, decorated war hero, who served in World War II, and has a long history of upholding the American Way against the threat of communism and totalitarianism.” There was a pause for canned applause, while Holtz waved at the camera. “And, on my otherside, I have Dr. Washington, professor of Political History at UC Berkeley, and the first female, negro to hold a professorship at integrated university.” Dr. Washington inclined her head and offered a practiced smile.

Bill’s face sombered at this point. “As I am sure you are aware, there has been horrible news out of Michigan today that a mutant terrorist launched an attack on BOMARC Missile Base, located outside of the small city of Sualt Ste Marie on the American-Canandian Border. We have been informed that the mutant in question was going by the pseudonym Rumble and appeared to have some kind of explosive powers. It appears that he was trying to reach a missile, possibly nuclear, to trigger an explosion large enough to destroy a substantial area. As it is, seven brave military personnel were killed before the mutant was exterminated. Our hearts and prayers are with the families and troupes who lost loved ones today.” There was another pause for silence.

“Due to this recent tragedy, we will be altering the topic of our conversation to address the ramifications of this attack on our military and way of life. Preliminary reports suggest that this mutant was motivated by anti-American sentiments. General Holtz, would you care to offer your insight into this issue? I am sure it is very close to your heart.”

Holtz leaned forward, his jaw stiff. “I do indeed, Bill. This attack is part of a cowardly movement in our country, a movement that undermines our military and disregards American Greatness. These war protestors would leave America with a weak military and without a leadership role on the world stage. Well, look what happens, you embolden characters like this so-called Rumble to think they can get away with anything. But the reality is that America is the greatest democracy, greatest country in the world, and we put down threats to our sovereignty just like we put down this mutant today, with courage and decisiveness. I applaud the good men who defended their country today.”

Bill nodded his head along, while Dr. Washington sat impassively, strategically planning different responses. “Clearly put, General,” Bill said. “Dr. Washington, do you have anything to add?”

“Well, naturally, I mourn the loss of life that happened today and offer prayers to the families,” Dr. Washington said, her body held upright and gaze clear. “As a professor, I am not in the business of telling people what to think.”

Holtz laughed gruffly, “I wish my professors at Harvard had thought the same, would have made passing class easier.” Bill laughed slightly as well, and Dr. Washington continued smoothly.

“My job is to give information, a historical context for what we are experiencing, and tools for critical thought to my students. Neither the attack today nor the protests mentioned by General Holtz happened in a vacuum. If we employ a historical perspective, we can understand what caused similar situations in the past, the outcomes of different utilized solutions, and can make informed decisions about what will keep our citizens safe, which I believe are the questions we are all asking ourselves after a loss of life like today.” Dr. Washington’s words were carefully crafted to come across as highly intelligent and also neutral. It was a risk to come onto a national platform like this, with the heightened scrutiny of the country, but it also came with the potential for recognition. Dr. Washington had her eyes set on tenure and was well aware she had to be both bolder and without any fault that might be tolerated in a white or male colleague.

“I would say that the American military has done an excellent job of keeping our citizens safe and building America to a superpower,” Holtz cut in. “Anyone who doesn’t acknowledge that is a fool.”

Dr. Washington’s eyebrows rose. “I don’t believe I have offered a critique of the military, General Holtz,” she said steadily, “rather I said that we should learn from our institutions and apply critical thought to planning our course of action. I believe that you in the military would refer to this as tactics.”

Holtz was a deeply unlikable person, but Dr. Washington was no stranger to that. She had encountered many, many unlikable, and downright pathological, people in her professional career and general life as a Black woman in America. Holtz hadn’t resorted to personal attacks yet, but she knew he would if he felt his power threatened.

Bill stepped in again, and Dr. Washington could practically feel his energy as he tried to maintain enough animosity for good ratings without letting Holtz devolve into an outright brawl. “Our boys certainly use crack tactics to keep us safe at home,” he said cheerfully. “I am eager to find what solutions they come up with to manage this growing threat of mutant terrorists and vigilantes. General Holtz, any insights into next steps?”

Holtz kept a steady gaze on Dr. Washington for a long beat before flicking his eyes over to Bill. “I am sure they are cooking up many nasty surprises for anyone who tries anything like this again,” he said with a small, twisted smile. “Personally, I think these mutants are unnatural, outside of the realm of God, and the fact that they get all riled up and fight against the natural order of the country proves it.”

“Whatever General Holtz's personal beliefs are,” Dr. Washington said smoothly, “the fact of the matter is that we don’t know why a small segment of the population is developing these powers, for a lack of a better word. There are various theories, including growing pollution or radiation levels to just being the next step in human evolution. However, none of these theories can be explored without scientific study, and I cannot see many mutants being comfortable participating in a study, what with the current levels of anti-mutant sentiment in the country.” She stopped herself there. Better to keep it short and professional rather than risk coming across as overly political or impassioned.

“Look, they can’t be trusted,” Holtz said leaning forward in his chair. “I would hate to think of what would need to happen to make people understand that if today wasn’t enough. There’s something twisted about those people.” He turned abruptly back to Bill, and leaned in conspiratorially, shutting Dr. Washington out of the conversation. “Now, this isn’t anything official,” he said, “but I’ve heard some very disturbing things about these people, very disturbing indeed.”

Bill leaned in as well, rating numbers ticking ever higher in his head. “Oh, you certainly would have valuable insight into matters of National safety,” he said, stroking Holtz’s ego to get him to keep talking. “And after a comment like that, you have the Nation hanging on your next words.”

“I’ve heard that a number of these mutants are joining forces with Communists and other extremist groups. I’ve heard of some of the swamp critters trying to give our boys hell in ‘Nam,” he said. “Not that they will be any match for our men, but it does go to show that these people just don’t understand what’s right. If it were up to me, I’d round them all up and lock them down where they can’t get up to anything. Doc over there can even run her test on them if she likes.” Holtz laughed darkly.

“An expected strategy,” Dr. Washington said calmly. “And one that has been tried by our forces many times. I have to wonder about its effectiveness, however, and how future students of history will be discussing us if we try it again.”

“Well, if it is so expected that might just be because it works,” Holtz growled.

“If we look at the historical evidence, we can see quite mixed results depending on your metrics of success,” she continued. “Upon the founding of our country, the relocation of the native population to reservations was certainly an effective way of controlling their access to resources and helped boost the strength of the American government. On the other hand, if we look at the notable example of the Trail of Tears, some 4,000 Indians died before reaching said reservation, so it would be hard to call the event successful in moral or spiritual terms.” Holtz scoffed, but Dr. Washington continued firmly on with only a slight raise to her voice, “Furthermore, the government decided just seven years ago that it would be beneficial to reduce the population on reservations, which resulted in a considerable monetary investment on their part, despite poor results with implementation and dispersion of funds resulting in low rates of successful assimilation.

We can also consider the Japanese internment starting in 1942. Again, it was certainly effective at shifting monetary and land control from Japanese-American citizens, but there is very little evidence that it was an effective intervention in preventing attacks on American soil since it appears that the premise the internment was based on, threat by these people, was unfounded.”

“If it saved even one American life, it was worth it,” Holtz said leaning forward and scowling heavily. “And another thing…”

Dr. Washington cut him off smoothly, “But, of course, General Holtz, the fact is that these policies also resulted in the deaths and imprisonments of many more American lives. Surely, as a commander of armed forces, you are used to having to decide which action is best for the largest number of people.”

“Look here, miss,” Holtz growled, “I know more about military matters and preserving the way of life here in this country than you could ever know from reading some stuffed old man’s chicken scratch in those Negro schools of yours.”

Bill stepped in, once again angling his body towards Holtz. “Now, I’ve heard of a sort of compromise solution being bandied about by some very influential thought leaders,” he said. “A registry, where mutants can be tracked and monitored and then the government could have the necessary information to step in and deal with any bad seeds out there.” He turned a bright smile on Dr. Washington. “Now that might address some of your concerns about mass action catching up some good people.”

Dr. Washington noticed that he hadn’t corrected Holtz on dropping her title. She hadn’t expected him too, but made note of how he was likely going to intercede in the future. “That very tatic,” she said evenly, “was used very effectively by the Third Reich to identify the Jewish population.”

Holtz’s hand slammed down on the armrest of his chair. “Now, that’s going way too far,” he practically spit. “You’re starting to sound awfully like one of these traitors yourself. America is nothing like those damn krauts! Perhaps, you are so sympathetic to these murdering traitors because I hear some of these freaks are getting pretty cozy with those Black Panthers you have over your way. Those N...Negros walking around with guns out, shooting our boys in blue. Have you been snuggling up with those terrorist bastards?”

Dr. Washington knew that this had been coming. She had been trained for it her whole life, and white people always got mean when anyone they considered beneath them had anything intelligent to say. As always she heard her mother’s cautioning tone, “Just you keep your head on right, child, be smart and work twice as hard to go half as far, but you’ll still someday end up ahead of those who don’t know the meaning of work.” Today, felt monumentally different because the outcome of her career could hang in the balance of how she performed and what doors would open or close. At the same time, it also felt like any other day in her life of being the only one in the room.

Her voice stayed steady as she replied, “Once again, I have not offered any condemnation. I have stated facts as they have occured in history and various criteria by which they could be considered. I have not stated a value judgement one way or another.”

Holtz sneered, “I see you haven’t answered the question. Feeling guilty?”

Dr. Washington sighed slightly, as though this were a minor bother. “Your charges you leveled against me are baseless. I am sure that you would not have descended to the point of personal attack if you weren’t so overwrought by the loss of life today. It is a day of high emotion for us all.” Holtz scoffed, outraged. Bill didn’t jump in just yet, but looked like he was considering it. “I know that you care particularly about the young men lost today because it has been your job for so long to keep them alive. A job I appreciate. However, because I respect your service, let me address the underlying question.”

“This broad,” Holtz muttered, not quite quietly, to Bill, who laughed nervously, clearly wondering if this was getting out of control.

“Your concern was my comparison of some of America’s actions to those of the Third Reich. I did not do so out of anger against our country. I did so because there are some obvious parallels that were noted at the time and continue to be part of our growing consciousness. Much of the populace’s concerns and protests have been around the growing awareness that America seeks to spread its freedom, while at the same time suppressing certain groups. It is this inequality that is the driving factor behind the groups that concern you, like the Black Panther Party, and even is a driving force in the ongoing war in Vietnam. It makes me wonder then, at the effectiveness of a strategy that would further increase suppression of segments of our population, when that is a causal factor behind the unrest.”

Holtz was practically spitting now. “I fought in the war to liberate the Jews,” he hissed. “I saw first hand what those scum were doing to those people, and we aren’t anything like them. I can’t believe I am sitting here listening to a Negro woman preach on about our brave boys after they litterally just gave their lives today so that you could have the freedom to belittle their sacrifice!”

Dr. Washington knew she was on shaky ground here. Her logic was sound, but the American people so rarely cared about logic or history, in favor of the ongoing myths of manifest destiny and moral superiority. Many of those very people were the ones who would decide her career. And yet, those same men would not respect an emotional woman, an angry Black woman, or an academic who did not stick to the facts. The problem was the facts so often contradicted what those same people wanted to hear.

“And another thing,” Hotlz continued, “I can’t keep thinking about those Negros you have out there in California, shooting up the streets, and making good white women and children hide in their homes. I heard they are even organizing a “conference” this year, gathering together all those other Negros who hate our way of life and indoctornating even more good Negros into their cause with bags of food. Who else will they be meeting with do you think? Mutants who can walk through walls, blow up seats of government, go inside our very minds and trick us into turning against our families and country? Are those the people who you are defending?”

Dr. Washington took a deep breath and a calculated risk. She was going to do her job as an academic and address this fear mongering straight on. Only time would tell if all the years she had worked carefully building bridges in the collegiate community and working harder and longer than her colleagues would be enough to make the men in power see her as a fellow scholar or Negro woman who needed putting in her place.

“General Holtz,” she said, voice still collected, despite her heart pounding and her knees pressed together to stop them from shaking, “I referred to you by your title out of respect and would appreciate the same courtesy from you.” She went on in a rush before he tried to kill her or burst a blood vessel. “I have already addressed the fact that I am not associated with this organization. Regardless of this fact, your conclusion is faulty, though your passion and feeling are understandable. We all, as an American community, are reeling after this tragedy today. It is easy in these circumstances to allow fear to make us act rashly and prevent us, once again, from upholding the vision of our esteemed forefathers. All men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, among these are Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness.

As a country, we have struggled mightily to put these ideals into practice. When we are locked into power struggles, it is natural for us to respond with fear or anger. It makes us forget our own greatness. You spoke of the greatness of our country earlier. Based on the history of our country, I must draw the conclusion that oppressing some has caused more harm. That we flourish despite it, not because of it. Also, based on our history, I know that we, our people and our government, have immense power within our borders and across the world. Over the last decade, we have made great progress as a country in moving towards that vision our forefathers held. I only hope that we do not allow our fears to make us forget our strength, to force us into reactivity and repeat our mistakes.”

Holtz drew himself up to his full height and stared down at Dr. Washington. “I’ve never known such an unnatural, unfeeling woman,” he said coldly. “All your talk won’t bring those boys back, and it certainly won’t confuse our men into forgetting the right course of action to protect their women and children from these abhorrent freaks. What happened today will never happen again, and it will be because brave men take decisive action.”

Bill jumped in suddenly, almost as if realizing he had an actual job to do. “Well, what a spirited conversation. Unfortunately, we are out of time for tonight.”

Dr. Washington spoke over him. “None of these mutants you described today have the level of power the American government has employed. There has been nothing to suggest that they can level two cities over the course of three days. If our own citizens can find peaceful ways to protest that level of power, then I am sure that the American Government has the resources and creativity to find solutions to this new development that don’t further divide us as a people.” 

Bill quickly took control back and ended the show. As Holtz whirled away from her with open hatred in his eyes, Dr. Washington fought to remain composed and not question her choice. There was little doubt that she would have widespread recognition after tonight. She knew that this attention had the possibility of springboarding her career forward or ending it abruptly. Either way, it would also be coming with a wave of backlash that would likely include threats to her person and her life. Her shoulders squared, she gathered her belongings and went to join her family. No matter what happened, she would find a way to live with it and keep working twice as hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Black Lives Matter in our past, present, and fiction. I’m not a Black woman, and this is not an own voices story. Please check out some of the many amazing works by Black women.
> 
> Nonfiction:  
> BlackLivesMatter.com  
> Kimberlé Censhaw: The Urgency of Intersectionality - TED Talks  
> When They Call You a Terrorist by Patrisse Cullors and asha bandele 
> 
> Fiction:  
> Romance:  
> The Wedding Date by Jasmine Guillory  
> A Girl Like Her by Talia Hibbert  
> A Princess in Theory by Alyssa Cole
> 
> Middle Grade/YA:  
> Akata Witch by Nnedi Okorafor  
> Children of Blood and Bone by Tomi Adeyemi  
> The Hate U Give by Angie Thomas
> 
> Graphic Novel:  
> Bingo Love by Tee Franklin


End file.
